First Encounter
by oOBlueBumbleBeesOo
Summary: "every cloud has a silver lining," but is that true for this mysterious man who's face is a flawless beauty? a one-shot capturing the beauty of Uchiha Itachi.


**hello everyone, **

**this is a one-shot about Itachi, capturing his beauty in the way i see it. i really hope you enjoy this, i had fun writing it. haha this is also another story writtern in sose, we musn't do much, i seem to have so much free time... **  
**anyways, please enjoy and review and let me know what you think, even if it is to critisize it because i am always looking for feed back to let me know if there are things i should improve. **

**thanks, **  
**BlueBB**

* * *

The wind rushed past me, whipping my hair and my face, pushing me forward towards my destination. My heart races with both excitement and from running for so long.

I jump from tree to tree, dodging, leaping and gliding through the air. As my feet land on the branch I glance down to look at the wood beneath my feet. The glossy brown of the wood, shining in the afternoon sun. The ridges in the wood make patterns like running water, like drops of water running down the window pane.

I smile at the beauty of it and continue on my way, taking in the woody smell that reminds me so much of home.

The sky starts to get darker, night is coming. I hurry on my way, eager to get to the small town in which I have business. My legs have started to complain from the continuous jumping; my muscles tiring and becoming sore. The town must only be a short distance away.

There is a break in the foliage above my head, oranges, reds and pinks stream into my eyes, blending together into a great work of art. Streaks of red and orange, outlined in pink streak across the sky, mixing with the clouds. The only blue sky visible was rapidly becoming darker, royal to navy blue. It truly was a beautiful sunset, one that didn't occur very often; it must be a special day.

Now moving with a sense of urgency, I quickened my pace, at the displeasure of my muscles.

Suddenly an orange glow seeped through the trees before me. I slowed my pace, readying myself for a confrontation.

The orange glow got brighter, forming into the shape of licking flames, reaching to the sky. I moved forward with caution, silently as I could, cloaking myself in shadow to remain undetected.

I reached the outer most trees, coming to a complete stop and crouching down among the leaves; their vibrant green fading to dark green as the sun sunk lower.

My eyes adjusted to the black shadows and the flickering glare of the fire. I recognised the shapes of two people; the one facing me was the weirdest of all.

He had blue skin and spiky blue hair. A massive sword wrapped in bandages hung from his back, giving his general appearance a much more sinister look. Nothing else other than the cloak he wore could be seen. The cloak was that of the darkest night, it was even darker than the shadows creeping across the ground, the coming of night.

On the cloak was several red clouds, each bordered by white and each broke up the incredible darkness of the cloak.

The other man had his back turned towards me, his face still a mystery. He had black hair, pulled back into a pony tail which disappeared behind his cloak.

His cloak.

If it was possible, this man's cloak was darker than his partners. Darker than the deepest shadow, blacker than the darkest night. Pure evil.

But there was something else, something in the vibrant red of the clouds, the silvery sheen in the white. Suddenly a saying came to mind.

"Every cloud has a silver lining."

Maybe that was true for this man, maybe in all that darkness there was a flash of light. A light which burned so brightly that it could erase the deepest and darkest shadow, the evil within.

I smiled at the thought; it would take someone extremely remarkable to be able to achieve that.

The man turned to the side, showing his face for the first time.

I almost gasped at the sight. Perfect. His face was flawless, it had been carved form angels, of that I was sure. Every feature, every line and curve; perfect. Even the two unusual lines running down beside his nose looked as though they were meant to be there.

The flickering light from the fire flooded across his face, making every detail stand out, giving depth to his face.

I was transfixed, I couldn't move, not that I wanted to anyway. I wanted to sit there and stare at his face for hours, taking in every flawless detail that I could. I wanted to burn his face in my memories so it would never be forgotten.

The slant of his eyebrows, the shape of his nose, the curve of those slightly pouting lips, pink and full. The most stunning feature though, were his eyes. The shape, the curve of perfect eyelashes, and the way they made him look like an angel was incredible.

In my whole life, I had never met someone so exquisitely beautiful, so perfect it made me embarrassed just thinking about my own looks.

Suddenly he looked in my direction, the slight turn of his body, the glance of his eyes, and suddenly he was looking directly at me, right in my eyes.

I thought his eyes were beautiful then, they were beyond words now. It was a though time had stopped.

I was caught, like a deer in the spotlight, except unlike the deer I wasn't afraid at what I saw. No, I was transfixed, glued to the tree branch, unable to even glance away.

I looked deep into his eyes, his blood red eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. There was so much, too much for one person to handle. Hurt, pain, anger, frustration, longing, pride, power, hope, peace, an overwhelming sense of calm, but most of all there seemed to be a confrontation, a fight between two sides. Was it with a decision? A memory? Or was it with himself?

I couldn't answer, there was too much for me to understand.

I had to get away. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to look away from those eyes, those perfect eyes which held too many emotions for me to comprehend.

A bird chirped in the distance, it was a shrill, sharp sound and it penetrated my mind, my thoughts. Finally I was able to look away; as soon as I did I was off. Jumping back onto the tree behind me, I went around their camp, around the edge.

Just as I jumped back, he opened his mouth, as though he was about to say something. I didn't wait around to hear it, I had to get away.

An overwhelming sense to get away clashed with an intense feeling of longing. A longing to see that perfect face once again.

How could he have so many emotions? How could one person be able to cope with such an intensity and still be extremely calm and peaceful about it?

As I made my way towards to small village which was my destination, my thoughts wouldn't leave this mysterious man, a man so flawless it was incredible.

I didn't know his name, but I vowed, one day I would find out. No matter what the cost.

* * *

**So there you are, i really hoped you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. **


End file.
